legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dive In
'''Dive In '''is the sixteenth episode of the LEGO Friends TV Series. Synopsis Working summer jobs in Heartlake City is fun and games for the girls, until singing mermaid Andrea gets her very first teenage crush. Plot (Spoilers) The girls take jobs at the Swim Cafe: Emma is an aquarium fish feeder/scuba diver. Stephanie is the junior manager. Andrea is a singing mermaid with Stephanie and Emma as backup mermaid performers. Olivia is a bartender/chef with Zobo as her waiter. Mia is a volleyball coach at the sports centre. Emma is floating in the fish tank when a large shape swims by. She turns around and is scared by Andrea pulling a face in the next tank. After being lectured by Stephanie about Andrea always scaring the fish along with Emma (third time this week), they start their mermaid performance. There is an unexpected conclusion to the performance when Wally (dressed as King Neptune) accidentally falls down the waterslide and punctures the inflatable Andrea is sitting on with his trident. This results in launching Andrea high into the sky and she lands in Heartlake Bay. Emma is repairing Andrea's tail after the accident, while remembering the time she tried to waitress while wearing her mermaid costume. Andrea insists she needs to focus on her career and she doesn't have time to date boys. Wally tries to impress Andrea by diving, but gets it wrong and knocks his head on the board as he jumps off, becoming unconscious as he bellyflops into the water. He is rescued by Tad, the new lifeguard. Mia explains that Tad's uncle is Winks Smiley. While Tad is taking Wally to the first aid station, Andrea swoons when she hears him singing. Emma is designing a new performance routine for Andrea, in which she is launched from a whale's mouth into an open treasure chest, which closes after Andrea gets inside. When Mia asks how Andrea will get out, Emma redesigns the scenario to replace the chest with an open can of beans. Andrea insists she does not have a crush on Tad, so Stephanie challenges her to talk to him and prove it. But she can't and keeps hiding under the table in embarrassment. Stephanie suggests Andrea give Tad some cupcakes as a way to break the ice. Unfortunately, Andrea can't work up the courage to speak to him and runs away again, so Stephanie drags Andrea back to Tad and talks for her. When Tad asks if there is cinnamon in the cupcakes, Stephanie answers yes, only to discover he's allergic to cinnamon and he's rushed to the hospital. Andrea takes him some carnations when she visits Tad in the hospital, only to discover he's allergic to those as well. Mia suggests Andrea meet Tad in the sports centre when he has his morning workout. Andrea tries to lift a barbell, but it's too heavy and her arms get stuck. When Tad attempts to get it out of her grip, she turns around to face him and knocks him out with the weights, then drops it on him. Another free ambulance ride for Tad. Moping in the pool, Andrea hears Tad singing again, but is confused when she can't see him anywhere. She asks Olivia what to do next about her crush and Olivia suggests that they give her a wired headset so they can hear and speak to her secretly. Emma tests the microphone transmitter by screaming into it, which causes Andrea to get an earache, as the headset amplified the sound of whoever uses it. The girls continually take the microphone from each other, causing Andrea to say progressively sillier things as their prompts get misheard, ending in a 4-way tug-o-war over the microphone, eventually won by Mia. Mia suggests that Andrea asks Tad about his sporting interests and she is invited to go catamaran sailing, only Andrea doesn't know what a catamaran is. Next scene, Andrea is clinging terrified to the mast of Tad's catamaran as it speeds through the rough water of Heartlake Bay. Tad asks Andrea to steer with the rudder while he goes to floss his teeth (the Smiley family are obsessed with having perfect teeth). When Andrea sees an approaching speedboat coming at the catamaran, she tries to turn the rudder to get out of the way, but it gets stuck and snaps off. Watching from the shore, the girls collectively cringe in horror as the boats crash into each other. Tad's third ambulance trip this episode. The next day, Tad is sitting by the pool covered in band-aids when Andrea tries to talk to him again. He's now terrified of being near her due to all the accident based injuries he gets when she is nearby. Andrea hears the mysterious male singing again and then realises the singer is not Tad, it was actually Wally. Her jaw drops and her mind goes blank as she recognizes him. She's standing immobilised for so long, Tad has enough time to give her a dental examination (see how obsessed they are?) The episode ends with Andrea inviting Wally to perform a centrepiece duet with her while the other girls swim around them. Song * Just Beginning Gallery OctopusServer01.png|Olivia, multiarmed and multitasking. Dive In Girls.jpeg| Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:Season 4